This invention relates to laser systems and more particularly to a .sup.12 C.sub.2 H.sub.2 pulsed or continuous-wave laser system with an output near 15.9 microns.
Prior-art gas laser systems, in which the excitation energy discharge of some type, have used either premixed gases or gases mixed under sonic or subsonic conditions for laser operation. Previous systems of this type include those in which the lasing molecule receives its excitation energy directly from the electrical discharge and those in which some intermediate molecule, which has been excited by the discharge, transfers its energy to the lasing species. In the latter case, previously existing systems have been operated with gases already mixed in the discharge region, or with the lasing species mixed with the previously electrically excited intermediate gas under subsonic or sonic conditions. In those devices in which all gases existed simultaneously in the discharge, the presence of the lasing species may be deleterious to the efficient deposition of energy into the intermediate gas, or limit it in some way. Conversely, the system may suffer from the effects of the discharge on the lasing species present, as through dissocation. Sonic or subsonic mixing of the laser species into the excited intermediate gas may not occur on a time scale fast enough to achieve the population inversion in a system with a short vibration lifetime. Also, the rotational temperature of the gases may remain too high for optimal lasing conditions.
A laser system set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,789 includes the basic components for carrying out this invention. More especially, the nozzle section set forth in the patent is used in the structure of this invention.